Thank You For Venom
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: DH[1978]Hyde drives into a local pub at Point Place. Hyde thinks about a certain memory and how much a quarter started this whole predicament.If you were here I'd never have a fear.So go on live your life.But I miss you more than I did yesterday.


**Disclaimer: do not own That 70's Show or any of there charecters... Blah Blah Blah.**

* * *

**_Oh baby here comes the sound!  
I took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine.  
This is how we like to do it in the murder scene.  
Can we settle up the score?_**

**_If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday._**

**_- Part of ... 'Give 'Em Hell, Kid': by My Chemical Romance_**

* * *

**_Thank You For Venom_**

He opened the door to a local drinking spot for the high-working chef. He had found his calling in the things that stood in the shadows. Who might of thought the boy who was accused to breaking a food groups diorama in second grade, would be the one of the most desired chefs on the market.

He had, had a surplus amount of girls in his life. From the time he was with Pam Macey, one of the popular girls at his old high school. Now that had been a snag in the _other_ male species of there gang. He had even had Jackie, but that was only after he was denied the fruit of good and evil he coveted from afar.

Hyde sighed as he the items hanging off the walls of a this pub that most people called a shit-place.

Hey! It was here and always welcoming him from the days he would need to forget.

_To forget..._

Placing himself in his ususal squeaky chair on the far left of the bar, the old troublemaker began to think.

A plump man that went by the name of Pete was cleaning a mug that had been previously used. "The usual," Pete waited for Hyde's answer. The two had become acquaintances ever since he began coming here. Pete looked at Hyde's face, he wore brown glasses that covered up his blue-eyes. You couldn't read anything through the protective walls of his glasses, but it came clear to the burly man that something was troubling the young fellow. "Or do you need something stronger, lad?"

Hyde cast a glance at the bartender, he didn't need this. So he ordered the usual and within less then a second hard beer was seeping down his throat. The liquid squeezed his head, and a warmth rushed down his body. The sensation making goose bumps crawl on his skin.

**-flashback-**

**1968----**

**It was November and the three troublemakers: Eric, Hyde, and Donna had decided to brave the cold water today and go polar bearing.**

**Hyde was behind a tree assuming his guarding duties Eric Forman the scrawny neighbor boy that seemed to have a way with attracting friends.** **And only for a quarter.**

**He watched eight year old Donna tackle Eric into the lake, he landed fast first in the water. Hyde couldn't help but see a rebel in the girl and made him began to have a spark. Hyde watched as Donna played with Eric, wrestling with him in the water.**

**As a child he felt something when prick the back of his neck in an awkward sensation. He rubbed the back of his neck. Or maybe that was just a bee.**

**Either way something felt different. **

**Donna proceeded to get out of the water, she was already in the shallow end. Big D had accomplished her mission: She had gotten the Eric Forman, his floaties and all wet-drenched in the lake.**

**Hyde snuck around with his awesome stealth abilities and for a couple reasons he managed to pull Donna by her feet into the water. He ducked when Donna put a playful punch on his shoulder.**

**He rubbed his arm feigning innocence and watched her get onto her feet. She stood up hands on her hips.**

"**So this how it's going to be?" Hyde asked with a playful smirk. Mischief and fun conjuring in his mind.**

**Donna crossed her arms and challenged him by the glint in her eye, to go on.**

"**You asked for it." he simply stated. He tackled Donna around the waist. Her back hit the water.**

**She tried to squirm out of his grip but he held her tight. "Donna?"**

**She attempted to break free of his iron bars, but it was no use. **

**He tried to get her to look at his face again, "Donna?" **

**She finally turned her face to his merely centimeters away. "Yes, Hyde?" She said with a playful manner. _She was going to get out she knew it, one way or another._**

"**You cost me a quarter, you know." His arms loosened slightly, letting her be more comfortable in his lap. The water was beginning to become a cold numb on her skin.**

"**So...?" She drawled on rolling her head. **

"**You owe me," he paused thinking of what he should take from her. "And I plan to accept payment." He turned her body towards his and before she could let a breath out Hyde gave her an innocent peck on the lips. He blushed and pushed her away, he turned to the direction of his house.**

**That had been _his_ first kiss. And it was with Donna. Picking up his jacket off the ground he put the clothing on, not before he turned to see the red head pressing a finger to her lips.**

**He cracked a smile, and somehow he had a lighter step. Even though he knew he was going to stay out in the cold for a little bit longer because of Edna's friend, he managed to put a skip in his step.**

**Maybe polar bearing in the lake wasn't so bad after all.**

-**End Flashback-**

Hyde had been looking at his beer for at least twenty minutes so he decided he would call it a day. Turning and laying money on the counter Hyde proceeded to walk out of the bar. There was only one other person in the bar a redheaded girl, judging by the length of her hair at least.

She wore a yellow cap and a white overcoat, by the looks of it she was wearing an old homemade scarf, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Something about this girl stuck Hyde. She turned her back from him to follow his example and leave. Hyde was looking at her intently and the girl at him. Time seemed distant for a second or to till he muttered a name, "Donna?"

If there was something different about today he would of noticed it, but even if it stood right beside him...would he see it?

* * *

**Me: wow... I did well. did you like it? It is my firt That 70's Show fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I'll post another chapter soon.**


End file.
